Xana's Apprentice
by Dartz the Fire Demon
Summary: The first story in the Virus series. Summary inside.
1. Strange New Warrior

Xana's Apprentice: Code Lyoko/ Xiaolin Showdown Fanfic

Xana's Apprentice: Code Lyoko/ Xiaolin Showdown/ Kingdom Hearts Fanfic

Pairings: Ulrich+Yumi, Jeremy+Aelita, Odd+Sam, Raimundo+Kimiko, Sora+Kairi

Summary: Ulrich and Yumi are finally going out. During a Xana attack, a mysterious person is found operating the supercomputer, and he seems to know a lot about Xana and Lyoko. Is this boy a friend or foe? When Xana captures Yumi on a mission, how will Ulrich respond? Will he join the dark side to save Yumi? And what's with all the new warriors? Read and review to find out.

A/N: This story takes place after episode 67, Double Take. The group has their new uniforms on Lyoko, but still has their old duds in the real world.

This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me. Ulrich will do the disclaimer.

Ulrich: Lyokofan121z1 does not own Code Lyoko or its characters. He does, however, own the story's OC and plot.

Me: Let the chaos begin!

Chapter 1: Strange New Warrior

Ulrich POV

It's a warm summer day at Kadic. School will start up again soon. Odd and I have been waiting

for Jeremy and Aelita for an hour now.

"Where are the Einstein Twins? We've been waiting for an hour. Plus, it's almost lunch time."

"Odd, do you ever stop thinking of food?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm thinking about going to see Sam." (A/N: I forgot to mention, Yumi and Sam have become borders at Kadic. Odd has moved into a separate dorm, Yumi is Ulrich's roommate, Aelita moved in with Jeremy, and Sam got Aelita's old dorm.)

"You can hold off on food and your girlfriend for a few more minutes, Odd."

"Odd thinking about food and Sam again?" a voice said from behind us. We turned around to see Yumi standing behind me.

"Hey, Yumi. Oh, and no, I'm thinking of going out with Sissy." Odd said sarcastically.

"Real cute, Odd. Anyway, I better go. I told my parents I'd go home for lunch." Yumi said.

"Hold on, Yumi. Can I talk to you for a minute? … In private?" I asked.

"Sure, Ulrich. What about?" she asked.

"Something very important. I really need to talk to you about it." I said seriously.

Yumi and I walked to the forest. I looked back at Odd and he winked and smiled his goofy little smile.

Yumi POV

Ulrich and I went into the forest. '_What could this be about? Ulrich has never asked to talk to me in private before. I hope its nothing serious. Maybe… no, it couldn't be could it? Is he actually going to tell me he loves me? Of course not. He probably just wants to talk to me about Xana._' I thought. We walked for a while longer and sat on the trunk of Ulrich's favorite tree.

"Ulrich, what is this all about?" I asked very confused. He looked up at me.

"Yumi, for a long time, since I first met you, actually, I wanted to say this to you, but I just now finally fixed up the courage." He said.

"Well, go ahead. I'm listening." I urged him.

"Yumi, I wanted to tell you that I know you said that you want to be friends and that's it, but I wanted to say that I want to be something more. You've been my best friend for 3 years now, and now I'm ready to say that I…I love you." He said. I looked at him wide eyed and shocked. He actually said what I thought he wouldn't. I jumped on top of him sending him to the ground.

"I love you too." I said. He smiled and started to lean up towards me. I slowly leaned down, and our lips met. I felt satisfaction flow through my entire body. Ulrich's cell phone started ringing. We broke apart reluctantly. Ulrich groaned when he realized who it was.

"Always at the worst of times." He said angrily. He answered his phone.

"What's up, Einstein? Xana attack? Gotcha. Yumi's with me and we're already in the forest. Be right there." He hung up.

" Xana attack?" I asked. He nodded.

Ulrich and I got up and headed into the sewers leading to the factory.

General POV

Once Ulrich and Yumi had gone into the sewers, Sissi jumped out of the bushes.

"I seem to remember a rule about no public displays of affection. I'll tell daddy about this and they'll be split up. Then I'll make Ulrich love me. It's the perfect plan, and no Yumi around to ruin it." She said to herself. Sissi then walked back to the school with a satisfied smile on her face.

Meanwhile at the Xiaolin Temple

Raimundo POV

Kimiko, Omi, Clay, and I were practicing using our Shen-Gong-Wu, closely being watched by Master Fung and Dojo. We were split into pairs, Omi vs. Clay and Kimiko vs. me. I had just pinned Kimiko to the ground with the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Very good, Raimundo. I see that your promotion to Shoku Warrior was well earned. Will you please help Kimiko up?" Master Fung said.

"Yes, and thank you, Master Fung." I said. I pulled the tiger claws out of Kimiko's sleeve.

"Nice pin, Rai. I'm glad you became the leader." Kimiko said, smiling. I could feel myself blushing as I helped her up.

"Yes, Raimundo. You were on high temperatures!" Omi said. I sighed.

"I think you mean 'on fire' little partner." Clay corrected.

"Omi, you really need to get a book of slang." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey, I wonder how the Lyoko gang is doing." Kimiko said, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know. It has been a while, though." I said. Suddenly, I felt a rush of wind against my back. I turned around to find a portal like the ones the Golden Tiger Claws make when used.

"Rai, why did you use the tiger claws? Training is over." Kimiko said.

"I didn't do this." I said.

"Then what on rock is going on?" Omi asked.

"That's 'what on earth' is going on. And I have no idea." I said.

We were suddenly pulled toward the portal. Kimiko and I were sucked in, but before Clay or Omi could follow, the portal closed.

The Factory

Jeremy POV

As soon as Odd, Aelita, and I got out of the elevator, we noticed someone at the supercomputer.

"Let's see here… activated tower, desert sector, coordinates, 20 degrees north, 35 degrees west, profile, re- scanned, virtualization program activated, everything's clear." He said before getting up. He then noticed us.

"Oh, great. I'm gone for three years and a bunch of kids turn the factory into a hangout."

"First of all, we are not kids. Second, who are you and what are you doing here?" Odd said. The boy sighed.

"The name's Dartz. And I'm here to take care of some business, so beat it, all of you." The boy said.

"Well, 'Dartz' we're here on business, too. We have a computer virus to-" I was cut off by Dartz laughing so hard that he was rolling on the floor for a few minutes before speaking again.

"How could you three know about Xana?" He asked. Ulrich and Yumi took that moment to walk in.

"Who the hell is this?" They both asked in unison.

"How many of you are there?" Dartz asked.

"Enough to stop you from messing with the supercomputer, Xana." Ulrich said. He then jumped on top of Dartz, Yumi followed suit. Dartz pushed them both off easily. He threw a punch at each of them, his knuckles stopping inches from Ulrich and Yumi's throats.

"I ask again. How do you know about Xana? By the way, if I were you two I wouldn't try that again." He said while bringing back his hands.

"We've been fighting Xana for 3 years now. We thought we were the only ones who knew about him. And wouldn't I recognize you if you fought on Lyoko before?" Aelita asked.

"You would if Xana hadn't taken your memory. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a tower to deactivate."

"We're coming with you. Fighting Xana is as much our job as it is yours." Odd said.

"Fine. Just stay out of my way. I've been fighting Xana for 5 years and I'm pretty sure I have a lot more experience at this than all of you. Who are you all anyway?" Dartz said.

"I'm Jeremy, and this is Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita." I said, pointing to each of my friends.

"I know who Aelita is! I was asking about you four."

"Hey, don't forget about us." A voice said from behind us. We turned around to see a boy in red and black warrior robes and a girl in red warrior robes. The boy had a red sash and dragon emblems on his sleeves, while the girl had a light blue sash with a plain red robe.

" Raimundo! Kimiko! We haven't seen you in a while! Where are Omi and Clay?" Yumi asked.

"Probably back at the temple. We're not even quite sure how we got here." Kimiko said. "Who's the new guy?"

"Kimiko, Raimundo, this is Dartz. Apparently, he too is a Lyoko warrior." I explained.

"Can we get going? We don't know what Xana is doing in the real world, and I don't think I want to find out." Dartz said angrily.

" Yeah. Let's take care of this already." Odd said.

Scanner Room

General POV

"Dartz goes first, since he already started the process. Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita, you go after him, and Raimundo and Kimiko go last so I can create your profiles." Jeremy said over the intercom.

Dartz got into the scanner and virtualized onto Lyoko. As the scanner opened again, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi stepped inside.

"Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Yumi. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Virtualization!" Jeremy said. "Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization!"

Raimundo and Kimiko got in last.

"Scanner, Raimundo. Scanner, Kimiko. Profile creation, transfer, scanner, virtualization!"

On Lyoko: Desert Region

On Lyoko, Odd, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Dartz, Raimundo, and Kimiko appear and fall to the ground. Raimundo and Kimiko fall on their butts.

"Ouch! Hey, that didn't even hurt. What's going on?" Kimiko asked.

"Welcome to the world of Lyoko. A digital world where we can't get hurt." Odd said.

Taking a look at themselves and at the others, Rai and Kimiko noticed no difference in themselves, but a lot of difference in the others.

Odd was in great resemblance to a cat. He had a tail, cat ears, and even paws. He was wearing purple gloves that came from above his elbows down to his hands, ending in paws that had a single, short claw at each finger. He also wore a purple long sleeve shirt with a picture of a dog on it and a pink undershirt under it, along with purple pants. He wore purple boots, the same color as his pants. His hair was in the same style as in the real world. He also had grey shoulder pads with cat markings on them.

Ulrich wore a yellow and brown jumpsuit with a green backpack that held two katanas at and easy to reach angle behind his back. He also wore a yellow headband around his head. He wore brown boots that went up to about halfway up his shin.

Yumi wore a dark brown shirt and a pink and brown shirt under it, and a yellow obi holding two foldup fans (like the ones that the Japanese use) behind her back. She had black shoulder pads and her hair was the same style as in the real world. She had pink pants and markings on her forehead. She had pink boots, the same color as her pants, that had small green gems on the sides.

Aelita had pink body armor on with a small see-through tasset on the sides of her hips and transparent shoulder pads on either shoulder. She wore pink pants and had a bracelet with a big star on it around her left wrist. Her ears were longer than they were in the real world, and she had a pink mark on either cheek. Aelita had boots the same color as her body armor.

Everyone looked at Dartz, and they were surprised at what they saw.

He had on a dark blue warrior robe that reached his waist. He wore dark blue pants and boots, which were the same color as his robe. Around his waist was a black sash embedded with a dragon emblem. He had on blue knuckle gloves and a black cloak. He had a black backpack that resembled Ulrich's, and it held two katanas with dark blue hilts and gold hand guards.

"Wow. Nice uniform." Ulrich said.

"Why am I the only one that looks like a dork on Lyoko?!" Odd asked.

"The activated tower is right over there." Dartz said, pointing to a tower just north of their position. Around it were three cannonball- like objects, four wasp- like monsters, and a monster that looked like a lizard.

"The tower is being guarded by three megatanks, four hornets, and… that's weird I can't identify the last monster. Xana must have just created it." Jeremy said over his com-link.

"That's a Scorpion! I hate those things." Dartz said, taking a closer look at the situation.

"A scorpion?" Aelita asked.

"One of Xana's strongest monsters. They're rare, strong, and tough." Dartz said.

"We can handle him." Odd said. He rushed towards the Scorpion. It fired a laser at Odd, hitting him square in the chest.

" Odd, you just lost 70 life points! Be careful!" Jeremy yelled into the intercom.

"Let me handle this." Dartz said. "Ninja Flash!" Dartz disappeared in a flash of light, appearing behind the Scorpion.

"Impact Blaze!" He yelled, destroying the Scorpion and the two megatanks nearest to it. He then threw one of his katanas at a hornet, destroying it as well. Then he teleported back to the group.

"You okay, Odd?" Dartz asked.

"I feel like I just got run over by a bulldozer. Those scorpion blasts really hurt." Odd said.

"Guys you still have a megatank and three hornets to destroy. By the way, Xana has taken control of the school's skeleton and is trying to destroy the school. You need to hurry up." Jeremy said.

"No worry, Einstein. Aelita is at the tower." Ulrich said before getting shot by a megatank.

"Ulrich, your down to fifty life points." Jeremy said.

Aelita

The skeleton had just cornered Milly and Tamiya.

Code:

The skeleton was about to smash the girls.

Lyoko

"Tower, deactivated." Aelita said.

"Return to the past now!" Jeremy yelled.

A familiar white light enveloped everyone.

Hey there. I hope you liked the first chapter of Xana's Apprentice. I've already written up to chapter 3 and I'm working on chapter 4.

Odd: Make sure you review, or I'll send Kiwi after you!

Readers: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!


	2. Unexpected Twist

Chapter 2: Unexpected Relationship

I'm back. I hope you liked the last chapter. Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Dartz, Aelita, and Jeremy are

here to help me.

Ulrich: Hey, Yumi, when you said you loved me, did you really mean it?

Yumi: Maybe, maybe not.

Odd: Can we get on with it? The lawyers are almost here.

Me: Right. To all lawyers out there, I don't own Code Lyoko or any of its characters. All I own is Dartz and the story's plot.

Dartz: Say your line and let's get this started!

Me: Let the chaos begin!

Chapter 2: Unexpected Twist

The Cafeteria

Ulrich POV

Odd, Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy, Sam and I were at our regular lunch table. Rai and Kimiko had gone home using the Golden Tiger Claws a few days earlier. We were talking about Xana's last attack when a voice came from behind us.

"Mind if I cut in?" Dartz asked. He had enrolled in the school a couple of days after the return trip. We had become good friends and Dartz had joined the gang.

"Of course not. We were just talking about Xana and Lyoko." I said.

"Oh, Ulrich- dear!" A high-pitched voice said from behind me.

"I told you, I not your Ulrich- dear, Sissi." I said.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked, ignoring what I said.

"What would you possibly want to talk to me about?" I asked, confused.

" Just follow me." Sissi said, grabbing my arm and dragging me off into the woods.

"What do you want, Sissi?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I saw what happened between you and Yumi and I'm not afraid to tell Jim about it." She said. I looked at her in shock.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would."

"What do you want out of me?"

"I want you to dump Yumi and go out with me for the rest of middle school."

I stared at her wide-eyed for a moment before speaking again.

"I would never do that. I love Yumi too much to even think about doing that."

"It's either that or I tell Jim all about your little make out session. Then he'll expel Yumi, I'll save you, and you'll come running strait to me."

"Fine. I'll dump her. But your gonna pay for this."

I walked back to the cafeteria, Sissi following close behind me, only to see Yumi kissing Theo right in front of the others.

"What the-" I said.

During Sissi's Conversation With Ulrich 

Dartz POV

"What was that about?" I asked as Sissi dragged Ulrich away.

"No idea. I just hope its not about Ulrich and Yumi." Odd answered.

"What about Ulrich and Yumi?" A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see that Theo had snuck up behind me.

"What do you want, Theo?" Yumi asked getting up.

"I just wanted to give you a little something." He said.

Theo walked over to Yumi and put his arms around her waist before pulling her into a kiss. She was too paralyzed at Theo's sudden action to push him off.

"What the-!" I heard a voice say. Yumi pushed Theo off instantly. We turned to see Ulrich standing there wide-eyed with Sissi close behind. Yumi finally spoke up.

"Ulrich, its not how it looks, Theo-" Ulrich cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it, Yumi. Let's go, Sissi."

Ulrich POV

"Ulrich please let me explain." Yumi said. Apparently she had come after us.

"Fine. Go ahead. I'm listening." I said.

"Theo snuck up on us and pulled me into the kiss. I was too shocked to push him off. He probably planned to break us up." She said. My eyes widened in realization.

" I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I should've listened to your side of the story. Can you forgive me?" I asked.

"Ulrich- dear, you said you were going to dump her." Sissi said.

"He said WHAT?" Yumi asked.

"Yumi, calm down." I said. I turned to Sissi. "Sissi, this was over before it even began. Get out of here."

"If you go with her, she's gonna be expelled." Sissi warned.

"Sissi, how about this. If she goes, I go. And if we go, your dad gets to learn that you were blackmailing me again." I said.

The class bell rang at that moment.

"Well, we'd better go. See ya, Sissi." Yumi said.

In Yumi and Ulrich's Dorm

Yumi POV

The whole gang was hanging in our room. It was nearly curfew, so Odd, Sam, Aelita, Jeremy, and Dartz decided to leave.

"We'd better head back to our dorms. See you two tomorrow." Dartz said. They all left and went to their own dorms.

"You'd better get to bed. I have to go meet (dare I say it) Sissi." Ulrich said.

"All right. Just hurry back before Jim does dorm checks."

"I'll only be a few minutes. Night."

"Night. I love you, Ulrich."

"I love you too, Yumi."

Ulrich left the dorm and I fell strait to sleep. I woke up to a small breeze.

"Ulrich, can you shut the window, please?" I asked. No answer.

I checked the clock. 11:30. "Ulrich?" Still no answer. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"There he is." I got up and opened the door. There was no one there. I stepped into the hall, still no one. The door across the hall opened slightly. An arm reached out and pulled me in.

"Hey! Let me go! Ul-mph!" My voice was muffled by another hand.

"Ah- ah- ah. You wouldn't want to wake up the school, now would you?" He asked. I recognized the voice as a boy, but I didn't know whom it belonged to. He took his hand off of my arm, but held me firmly against the wall. I saw something made of steel near my neck. It was a knife.

"Let me go!" I yelled. The hand on my mouth yet again muffled my voice. I saw the knife get closer to my throat. The boy leaned closer to me. I could feel his warm breath against my neck. The knife got closer to my throat. All of a sudden, I heard a familiar voice.

"Yumi! Are you there?" The voice was Ulrich's. He must have just gotten back. The boy's other hand still covered my mouth, but he leaned over and locked the door. It made no sound.

"Where the heck could she be?" That was Dartz's voice.

"No idea. She probably went off looking for me." Ulrich said. Boy, was he wrong.

"Try calling her. She should have her cell phone with her." Odd said. I heard Jeremy, Sam, and Aelita's agreements. I heard my cell phone ring in my room.

"Dang! She left her phone behind." Ulrich said. I saw the knife get closer to my throat. My eyes widened. I came up with an idea. I bit the boy's hand, just as the boy was about to cut my neck.

"Ow! Damn, that hurt!" The boy yelled. The others must have heard the voice. I saw the doorknob trying to turn ferociously.

"The door's locked." Dartz said. I heard some rustling then Dartz spoke again.

"Be right back." Dartz said.

Dartz suddenly appeared behind the boy.

"Get away from her." Dartz said angrily. The boy, who I finally recognized as Theo, turned to him.

"What are you going to-" Theo started. I heard what sounded like a sword unsheathing. Dartz then cut in.

"Do as I say or you'll find yourself without a head." He said. I heard a sound similar to the one I heard earlier.

"O…o…okay. Just don't hurt me." Theo said. He backed away from me.

"Good. Now. I want you to understand me. Leave Yumi alone." Dartz said. I had just finished recovering when the door slammed open and a light clicked on. In the doorway were Ulrich, Odd, Sam, Jeremy, and Aelita. Ulrich was in a fighting stance. He must have kicked the door open. They were looking towards Dartz, whom I also looked at. I gasped. Dartz was standing right in front of Theo. He had metal claws protruding from his knuckles. The claws were inches from Theo's neck.

"D…Dartz, w…what a…are those about?" I asked.

"What, these?" Dartz looked at his claws and retracted them. His skin covered the holes they had made in a matter of milliseconds. "They're just a little power of mine. I'll explain later." He said as Theo ran out the door.

* * *

Hi everyone! Chapter 2 is done, and its time for Odd the comedian! (not)

Odd: Why did the chicken cross the road? Because it was trying to attack Kiwi! Stupid chicken!

Dartz: Be sure to review. We'll sic Kiwi on you if you don't!

Kiwi: Grr.

Me: See you next chapter!


	3. New Girl

I hope you liked the last chapter

I hope you liked the last chapter. After this, it will take me a little while to update.

Dartz: Yeah, so don't expect too much out of him. He's only one person.

Me: Thanks, Dartz. Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi will do the disclaimer today.

Odd: LyokoFan121z1 does not own Code Lyoko, Xiaolin Showdown, or their characters.

Ulrich: He does own Dartz, other OCs, and the story's plot.

Yumi: He will kill any lawyers that come, so they had better read the disclaimer.

Me: Couldn't have said it better myself. Let the chaos begin!

Chapter 3: New Girl

Cafeteria

Ulrich POV

Dartz and I were about to start our stories when a voice came from behind Dartz, Odd, and Aelita.

"Excuse me, can I sit with you guys? I'm new and no one else will let me sit with them." We turned toward the voice to see a girl looking at us. We looked at each other.

"Let us talk about it." Dartz said. Sissi then sat down at the empty seat at our table.

"Hello, Ulrich- dear." She said in her high-pitched voice.

"Oh, I see. If you guys didn't want me, you could have just said no," the girl said sadly.

"Hold on, there. She doesn't sit with us." I said before turning to Sissi. "One, I'm NOT your Ulrich- dear. Two, get out of here. We don't want you here." Sissi got up and walked away with her nose in the air. The girl turned back to us. "So?" she asked.

"Sure, you can sit here. We were just talking about what Dartz and Ulrich were doing last night." Jeremy said. She sat down.

"Thanks. You guys have no idea what its like being a new girl." The girl said.

"I kinda know the feeling. I'm fairly new here too. Names Dartz, by the way. These are my friends Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, Sam, and Aelita." Dartz said pointing to us as he went. "And he's Odd."

"He sure is. What's his name, though? I'm Sharon." The girl said.

"That's his name. Odd Della- Robbia." I said.

"Oh. Weird name." Sharon said.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Odd asked. Every one except Odd and Sharon laughed.

"Odd, she's new. Give her a break from the iron stomach. I still don't understand how you're so scrawny with everything you eat." Dartz said.

"I'm not scrawny. I'm svelte."

Just then, the window shattered and nearly hit Yumi and Dartz.

"What the heck!" Dartz said. A group of men then ran into the cafeteria, guns pointed at Dartz, Odd, Jeremy, me, and the other boys.

"Stay where you are and no one gets hurt." One of the men said. Dartz stepped forward.

"And if we don't?" he asked.

"Then we'll shoot your head off." Another man said. Dartz continued forward.

"Try me." He said. The first man smiled.

"My pleasure." The man said. He fired.

Me: I know its short, but I'm working on it. I promise the next chapter will be longer than this one.

Odd: You know the drill. Review or face Kiwi!

Kiwi: Grrr.

Aelita: Bye until next time!


	4. More Wierd Warriors

Me: Thanks for waiting for me to update

Me: Thanks for waiting for me to update. I've had a small writer's block lately and I'm trying to keep the action up.

Ulrich: Lyokofan121z1 would like to thank AussieUlrich for being his first reviewer.

Jeremy: He is so appreciative, he dedicated this whole chapter to you!

Yumi: Please keep reviewing and thanks for reading.

Odd: We'll make sure Kiwi doesn't bite anyone this time, so thank AussieUlrich for reviewing.

Aelita: Say your line and start the chapter!

Me: Let the chaos begin!

Chapter 4: More Weird Warriors

Sharon POV

Dartz was about to be destroyed by a group of gang members. I couldn't watch. I closed my eyes and waited for the sound of the bullet penetrating Dartz's body. It never came. Instead I heard a sword unsheathe and a sound of clashing metal. I opened my eyes to see Dartz had changed. He was wearing a warrior robe, pants, boots, a cape and a backpack with a sword hilt sticking out of it. Dartz was holding another sword near one of the men's throats.

"Did you really think you could beat me?" Dartz asked. He took out his other sword and stuck them in the man's throat. As he took the blades out, the man fell to the ground.

"The rest of you want a piece of me?" Dartz asked. Suddenly I felt two hands on my waist.

"You're coming with us, little ladies." A man said from behind me. Dartz looked toward us. I noticed Yumi, Aelita, and Sam were captured as well.

"Not if we can help it." Dartz said. He turned to Ulrich and Odd. "You guys know what to do." They nodded. There was a flash of green and purple light. Once the light died away, Ulrich and Odd were transformed as well. (Lyoko forms)

"Let's rock." Ulrich said. He, Dartz, and Odd charged at the men. The men were too fast, however. They picked us up and took us outside, Odd, Ulrich, and Dartz still coming toward us. They loaded us quickly into the back of a van and drove away from the school.

Dartz POV

"There's no way we can catch up to them." Odd said.

"Just leave the transportation to me." I said. Odd and Ulrich looked at me curiously. I held my hand towards the ground and my Lyoko vehicle, the Overgear, appeared in front of me. I did the same towards Odd and Ulrich, materializing the Overboard and Overbike in front of them.

"Come on. We have some friends to save." I said. They nodded. We got on our vehicles and took off, leaving Jeremy to handle the other students' safety. After about 15 minutes, we caught sight of the truck turning into an abandoned warehouse. We got off our vehicles and followed the men carrying the girls into the warehouse, being careful to avoid detection. The men took the girls into a small room, threw Aelita into a closet with some other girls, and locked the door.

"What are you going to do with us?" Yumi asked. "And what about Aelita?"

"The three of you are going to be shipped off to Russia, where our boss will use you to make some money. Your friend is gonna stay with us for a while." One of the men said. Yumi's eyes widened in surprise.

"You don't mean-," she asked. The man smiled evilly.

"You guessed it." He said. I signaled Ulrich and Odd that it was time to reveal ourselves. They nodded and we stepped out of the shadows where we had been hiding.

"I think you may have overlooked a bump in your plan. Us." I said. The men looked at us angrily.

"You never know when to give up, do you, kids?" The man who had just spoken to Yumi asked.

"Not a chance." I said. "You'd better let them go or you'll regret even being born." One of the other men pulled out a gun and aimed it at me.

"Say night-night, kiddies." He said. He fired the gun.

"Always making the same mistake. You people never change." I said whilst pulling out my katanas and blocking the shot. I rushed forward, hitting the man who had tried to shoot me with one of the katanas' hilts. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Get them!" the first man said. Three men ran toward us, guns in hand. Odd shot three laser arrows, stopping the guns from firing. Ulrich and I knocked out two of the men easily, but the third man kept dodging our attacks.

"Get the girls! I'll handle this." Ulrich shouted. Odd and I nodded. Odd headed toward the group holding Yumi, Sam, and Sharon, while I headed for the closet holding Aelita, which was being guarded by two other men. I knocked the men out easily.

Aelita POV

"We're never gonna make it out of here, are we?" one of the girls, Abby, asked.

"Don't worry. I heard my friends' voices. They'll rescue us." I assured her.

"What if those men kill them?" another girl, Rika, asked.

"They won't die. My friends have a special something about them. They have a lot of fight in them. Especially Dartz and Ulrich." I said. I heard the door open.

"You called for a rescue squad?" Dartz's voice made me jump. I looked toward the door and saw Dartz. I got up and gave him the biggest hug I could.

"I knew you guys could do it." I said releasing him from the rug.

"It's good to see you too, Princess. Now, back to business. Get the other girls out. The men just took Yumi and Sharon and Ulrich and I have to find them. Odd will stay and help you." Dartz said. He ran back into the ensuing battle, probably to tell Odd that he needed to protect us.

"Who was that?" another girl, Lisa, asked.

(A/N: I'm just going to name all the other girls now so I don't have to keep doing this. There's Abby, Rika, Lisa, Alexandra, Carrey, and Krystal.)

"That was Dartz. He's one of my friends." I said.

"He was kinda cute." Krystal said.

"Snap out of it Juliet. We need to get out of here." Rika said.

"Right. Follow me." I said, running towards the door. One of the men blocked our way.

"Now where do you girls think you're going? No one is leaving here without my permission." The man said. An arrow came from behind us and struck the man in the head. He fell to the ground, dead.

"That enough permission for you?" Odd said from behind us. "Let's get these girls out of here, princess." We ran from the room and down a hallway.

"Why do your friends keep calling you princess?" Alexandra asked.

"Its just a nickname that they gave me." I answered.

Meanwhile on Destiny Islands

Sora POV

It's been three months since we defeated Xemnas and Organization XIII. The king's letter said that he would pick us up at the beach at 10 am to head to an area of the world that needed protecting. Kairi, Riku, and I were sitting on the beach telling Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka about our adventures.

"Wow, I wish I could have taken your place." Tidus said.

"Yeah. That sounds like a lot of fun." Selphie added.

"More like a lot of pain in the butt." I said. "Fighting heartless and nobodies isn't exactly a walk through a rose garden." Riku nodded.

"Sora's right. Being a Keyblade wielder isn't all fun and games." He turned to me. "How about we give them a little demonstration?" He asked getting up. I smiled.

"Music to my ears." I said. We both summoned our Keyblades and got into our stances.

"Now this I gotta see." Wakka said.

"Now boys, don't hurt each other too much." Kairi said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, mother." Riku and I said at the same time. Kairi giggled. Riku and I turned our attention toward each other.

"Ready, Set, Go!" Riku yelled. We both threw our strength toward our attacks and parried each other, pushing forward with all our might. My Kingdom Key vs. Riku's Way to the Dawn.

"Face it, Sora. You don't stand a chance." Riku said. I began smirking.

"What are you smirking at?" Riku asked. I jumped back and held my Keyblade to the sky.

"Give me strength!" I yelled. There was a flash of light and I emerged in a white outfit similar to my regular one. I was holding two Keyblades, the Kingdom Key and Ultima Weapon, and was hovering a few inches off the ground. The Kingdom Key was flying around me; my Final Form. Riku's jaw dropped. Kairi gazed at me like she was hypnotized. Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka stared wide-eyed.

"Too flashy?" I asked. All except Kairi nodded. Kairi just continued to stare at me.

"Something wrong, Kairi?" I asked. She immediately snapped out of her trance.

"No, no. Continue on." She said.

"Very well." Riku said. "Dark Aura!"

I easily blocked the attack using the Ultima Weapon in my left hand.

"What were you saying, Riku?" Another flash of light and I emerged in my master form, wielding the Kingdom Key and Oblivion Keyblades. I rushed towards Riku and knocked the Way to the Dawn strait out of his hand. I transformed back to normal.

"Looks like you've found yourself some competition, Riku." Kairi smiled.

"Looks that way, doesn't it?" Riku said, smiling as well.

"That was awesome!" Tidus shouted.

"Sora!" a voice said from the pier. We looked over and saw Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey waiting at the pier near the gummi ship.

"That's our cue to leave." I said. "Riku, Kairi, let's go." They nodded. We said our good- byes to Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka and got into the gummi ship.

"Next stop, Kadic Academy." King Mickey said.

Back with the Lyoko Warriors

"Why would they give you a nickname like that?" Carrey asked. We were almost to the exit when another man blocked our way.

"You ain't getting out that easily." The man said. Dartz appeared behind the man and knocked him out with his katana hilt.

"Take that on for easy." Dartz said. "You guys need an escort?"

"What about Ulrich and the girls?" Odd asked.

"I brought Sharon and Sam and Ulrich is getting Yumi."

"Ugh. What happened?" Sharon asked getting up. I noticed she had a bloody bandage around her hand, but I decided to bring that up later.

"You and the other girls got kidnapped and we came to rescue you. Ulrich should be here in a second." Dartz explained. Ulrich then appeared next to us, Yumi in his arms.

"Sometimes super speed can really help." Ulrich said. Dartz helped Odd get Sam outside and Ulrich carried Yumi out as well. Sharon went out next followed by me and the other girls.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Dartz said. He materialized what looked like an Overboard, but had a different design, along with the Overwing. Odd and Ulrich followed suit, materializing their respective vehicles. Ulrich placed Yumi behind him on the Overbike and waited for the others. Odd got on the Overboard, still holding Sam. Dartz got on his board and motioned for Sharon to join. I got on the Over wing and the other girls got on with me.

"What is this thing?" Rika asked. I was about to answer when I saw Rai and Kimiko walking towards us followed by another boy about Rai's age.

Ulrich POV

"Some reason why you guys are at an abandoned warehouse?" Rai asked.

"Don't ask. It's a long story." Dartz said.

"Why are you here anyway?" Aelita asked. "And who's that?"

"The name's Auron. I'm the Xiaolin Dragon of Thunder." The boy said.

"Come on let's get back to the school." I said.

At the school

"So a group of thugs kidnapped the girls and tried to ship them to a different country?!" Kimiko asked. We were in Yumi and my dorm. Yumi and Sam were asleep on Yumi's bed, Rai and Auron were standing near the window, Sharon, Kimiko, and Aelita were on my bed, and Jeremy, Odd, Dartz, and I were sitting on the floor or standing near the door. We were making sure no one disturbed our conversation. We had dropped the other girls off at the courtyard.

"Pretty much." Odd said. "Those guys shouldn't be back for a while, though. There was a knock on the door. Dartz and I moved away from the door and stood on either side of it. I opened the door. A girl with a piece of paper in her hand and a suitcase and three cardboard boxes were sitting next to her was standing behind it.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm looking for dorm 121. Do you know where it is?" the girl asked.

"You're standing outside of it right now." Dartz said from behind me. The girl tried to get in, but Odd stopped her from getting past me.

"Mind if I enter my own dorm?" the girl asked angrily.

"Own dorm?" I asked, very confused.

"Yeah. This is supposed to be my dorm. Can you all get out of my room now, please?" She said.

"I guess Mr. Delmas didn't tell you. You aren't the only one who lives in this dorm. My friend and I live here as well. That's why we're in here." I said.

"Okay, well since you live here at the school, do you know why there are reporters outside asking about a bunch of kids lead by a boy named Ulrich Stern?" the girl asked after sitting on the spare bed with her luggage. "I'm Lisa, by the way. Lisa Blackthorn. I think we met back at the warehouse."

"I'll find out what's going on. Be right back." Dartz said. He walked out the door towards the stairs.

"Why are those two girls sleeping on that bed?" Lisa asked.

"They got knocked out during our little tussle." Odd explained.

"Okay."

"Ugh. What happened?" Yumi and Sam asked. Dartz suddenly appeared out of nowhere, startling all of us.

"We're needed downstairs." He said.

Outside the Dorms

Dartz, Lisa, Odd, Yumi, Aelita, Rai, Kimiko, Auron, Sam, Sharon, and I walked outside the dorm building. We were immediately bombarded with questions and camera flashes from reporters. Something about solving the crime of the century or something like that. We tried to slow them down but nothing was working.

"Let me give something a try." Dartz said. His arms began burning, followed by his legs, then his whole body burst into flames. Everyone gasped and grew silent.

"That's better." Dartz said. The flames died away and his skin, we noticed, was charred to a crisp. "Now. One at a time."

"Dartz your skin-" Sharon was cut off.

"Will heal in a second." He was right. His skin went back to normal in a matter of seconds.

"Who would like to go first?" Jeremy asked. The reporters raised their hands and he called on one.

"My question is for all of you. What are your names?" the reporter asked. We all introduced ourselves. We called on another reporter.

"This is for Dartz. How did you do that fire thing?" he asked.

"Very simple." Dartz said. "The power comes with our alternate forms. The others just have yet to unleash their own elemental powers."

"How did you get these 'alternate forms'?" another reporter asked. Dartz turned toward us and Jeremy and Aelita nodded.

"We'll tell you, but you all have to promise you won't overreact." The reporters and camera people all agreed. We told them all about our adventures on Lyoko, fighting Xana, and the factory. A laser suddenly shot past us and nearly hit Odd.

"What the heck is going on now?" I asked. I saw a group of Kankrelats, Hornets, and Tarantulas ready to fire. Dartz, Odd and I transformed and Rai, Kimiko, and Auron got ready for battle while everyone else backed away.

"Xana picked a bad time to launch an attack." Odd said.

Odd POV

"Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, get everyone out of here! We'll handle this." Ulrich said.

"There's no way your doing this without us!" Yumi said.

"Just go! Ulrich's right, we'll handle this!" I shouted.

"No way, Odd!" Sam shouted.

"Listen to your boyfriends and get going!" Dartz shouted after destroying a tarantula and three Kankrelats. (Monster update: 27 Kankrelats, 20 Hornets, and 4 Tarantulas)

Me: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been juggling school, friends, family, and guitar lessons so it may be a bit before I update next.

Dartz: Yeah, so give him a while, will ya?

Yumi: Thanks again to AussieUlrich for reviewing. See you next time.

Odd: And be sure to review, or I'll send Kiwi to bite your butts.


	5. Captured

Hey, everyone

Hey, everyone! I'm back! I'd like to thank AussieUlrich and Delta8 for reviewing. I've come up with two new punishments. Either Odd can shoot people or Dartz can burn their butts off. Please tell me which one I should go with in a review. The choice with the highest number of votes wins. Dartz will do the disclaimer today.

Dartz: Lyokofan121z1 does not own Code Lyoko, Xiaolin Showdown, Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters.

Jeremy: He does, however, own Dartz, Sharon, Lisa, the Lyoko characters' new powers, and Xana's plot.

Odd: Thanks to AussieUlrich and Delta8, no one will get shot by Dartz and I this time.

Me: Let the chaos begin!

Sora POV

On the Gummi Ship

"We're almost there guys. We'll be arriving in three minutes." King Mickey said.

"Finally! I was about to die of boredom!" I said.

"Well you could've come and trained with us." Riku said. He, Donald, and Goofy had just come back from training in the cargo room.

"Yeah! You need it more than we do, Sora." Donald added.

"Here we- woah!" Kairi screamed.

"What's going on?" Riku asked.

"There's a bunch of robot- looking things near the school!" King Mickey yelled.

"And there's a group of kids fighting them!" Kairi added.

Odd POV

We had just destroyed about half the monsters when a strange ship appeared out of nowhere heading strait for us. (Monster update: 15 Kankrelats, 10 Hornets, 0 Tarantulas)

"What the hell is that?" Ulrich shouted.

"Hey, let's finish the monsters off before we worry about them." Dartz said. The ship landed and a group of strange people and animals jumped out. There were three humans, two boys and a girl, a duck, a dog, and a mouse.

"Leave this to us!" one of the boys yelled. He summoned a strange weapon that looked like a key crossed with a sword and hurled it at the group of Xana monsters. The weapon took out 10 Kankrelats before returning to its master.

"Thunder!" the duck yelled. A bolt of lightning fell from the sky taking out the last of the Hornets. (Monster Update: 5 Kankrelats)

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich yelled. He ran in and took out three Kankrelats. Kimiko and Auron used their powers to finish the monsters off.

"What the heck were those?" the second boy asked.

"Those were monsters from a virtual world." Dartz answered. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Sora," said the first boy.

"Riku" said the second boy.

"Kairi" said the girl.

"Donald Duck" said the duck.

"King Mickey Mouse" said the mouse.

"And Goofy too." said the dog.

"And you are?" Riku asked.

"I'm Odd. Odd Della- Robbia."

"Ulrich Stern."

"Dartz Dragonblade."

"Kimiko Tohomiko."

"Raimundo Pedrosa. Just call me Rai."

"Auron Tohomiko. I'm Kimiko's brother."

"Yumi Ishiyama."

"Aelita St- I mean Hopper."

"Jeremy Belpois."

"Sharon Fieldedge."

"Lisa Blackthorn."

"So why were those monsters here?" Sora asked.

"They were created by an evil computer virus named Xana who lives in a supercomputer in an abandoned factory on the other side of town. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have work to do." Dartz said.

"Count us in." Riku said. "If Xana is causing this, then it's our problem too."

"Yeah." Sora agreed. "We're protectors of the worlds. This is our job."

"I'll call Omi and Clay. They'll be able to help as well." Kimiko added while whipping out her cell phone and punching in Clay's number. (A/N: I don't know if Clay really has a cell phone, but he does in this story)

"Come on, guys! We've got a world to save!" Dartz said.

"Right!" the others said in unison.

At the factoryDartz POV

"I can't believe we had to walk through the sewers!" a slime covered Kairi said.

"You get used to it after awhile." Yumi said.

"You guys get down to the scanner room and I'll transfer you." Jeremy said before going into the laboratory. The elevator took the rest of us down to the scanner room.

"Transfer Dartz. Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner… Virtualization." Odd, Ulrich and I were virtualized to Lyoko closely followed by the others (including Clay and Omi).

"The tower is 30 degrees south of your position. There are also 2 monsters coming your way. …Unbelievable! I can't identify it again!" Jeremy told us. I took a closer look at the approaching monsters.

"Those are Gliders. They're nothing much to worry about." I explained. "They only deal 30 points of damage.

"Well it seems like they have a special mission. Their targeting Ulrich and Yumi." Jeremy said.

"Let's just kill them already." Riku said.

"I'm with him. Let's get these guys out of our- ugh!" Odd started, but was devirtualized by a volley of lasers. The Gliders swooped down and snatched up Yumi and Ulrich.

"Ugh! This thing won't let go!" Yumi shouted.

"I'd better help them." I said. The others nodded. I raced off on the Overgear (virtualized by Jeremy earlier) and caught up with them at the edge of the mountain sector. There was a figure in armor and had a Zanbuto in its hand. It was talking to Ulrich and Yumi, who were trapped between the figure and the sector's edge. I hid behind a rock on the right side of the path and watched to their conversation.

"Well look who we have here. It's Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama!" The figure said. "It's great to finally meet you."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ulrich asked stepping in front of Yumi.

"To answer your first question, I'm sure the name Xana will ring a bell." The figure said.

"Xana?!" Ulrich and Yumi yelled in unison.

"That's right. Now, to answer your second question, I want to propose a deal." Xana said. A guardian appeared behind Yumi and pulled her into it. The Guardian then disappeared.

"What did you do with her!?" Ulrich asked.

"Yumi is at my new fortress. If you want her back, then join me." Xana said.

"Why should I join you?" Ulrich asked.

"Because if you don't, then she will be obliterated." Xana answered.

"She'll just be devirtualized." Ulrich said.

"I haven't overlooked that. The Scyphozoa is sucking out her human DNA right now." Xana said. Ulrich sighed in defeat.

"Fine. You win. I'll join you." Ulrich said. I decided to reveal myself there.

"That won't be happening, Ulrich. Xana can't obliterate Yumi. Only the bearers of the element spirits can do that." I said.

"Exactly my point." Xana said. He held his arm out and a rock appeared in front of me. I stared at it wide eyed. He had the Earth Spirit!

"So, is it a deal, Ulrich?" Xana asked.

"Yes, Xana." Ulrich said.

"That's _Master _Xana now." Xana said. "Now take care of our uninvited guest, won't you?" A specter flew out of him and possessed Ulrich.

"Yes, Master Xana." Ulrich said. He threw one of his swords at me and I was devirtualized.

"No way." Jeremy said. "I guess I've got no choice. Return to the past now."

Me:There's your chapter. Yet again, thanks to AussieUlrich and Delta8 for reviewing.

Ulrich: We're kinda disappointed. 487 hits but only 4 reviews? We need you guys and gals to review every now and then.

Odd: Lyokofan121z1 is gonna set a review limit from now on starting in November.

Yumi: For every ten reviews, you get a chapter. He's only counting one review from each person per chapter.

Jeremy: If by the end of each month we haven't gotten ten reviews, I'll just send those that have reviewed to the new chapter in a reply email to their reviews.

Aelita: If he gets the ten reviews by the time the month ends, he'll post the chapter if it is complete.

Dartz: If the chapter is not complete, he will post it once it's finished.

Sharron: The end of month deadline still applies unless the chapter isn't posted by the 15th of the month.

Lisa: The deadline will then increase to the 15th of the next month.

Sora: Just make sure you review so that you don't get shot or burnt. I know I'm gonna review now that I know what Odd's laser arrows are like.

Raimundo: You do know that he means the readers, not us, right?

Sora: (rubbing back of head) Yeah, I knew that.

Clay: (sarcastically) Sure you did, partner.

Me: I've decided to give you all a special treat in honor of the upcoming Christmas. Here's a preview of the next chapter.

"_I can't believe that happened! Two warriors in one day, what else could go wrong?!" Dartz yelled._

"_Calm down, friend Dartz. I'm sure Ulrich is just conducting some sort of secret elaborate plan to stop Xana." Omi said._

"_You said the same thing when Rai went with Wuya to the Heylin side, partner." Clay said._

"_Guys, we have to face it. He's with Xana now. We'll have to fight him. We've got no choice." Kairi said._

Me: That's it for now! **Review if you want the chapter.**


	6. He's Back

Me: Hey everyone

Me: Hey everyone! I'm back! I thank all of you who reviewed for doing so. By the way, in case anyone was wondering what Sora and the others look like on Lyoko, they wear the same clothes that they do in the real world.

Dartz: Be sure to look at Lyokofan121z1's profile page to find out information about the many OCs in this story, including me.

Odd: And for those of you who didn't review…

Odd and Dartz: Watch your backs! We're coming for you!

Sam: Yeah, they're coming for you to give them a butt kicking.

Dartz: (Body goes on fire) What did you say?

Sam: Nothing!

Odd: Didn't think so.

Me: Anyway, let the chaos reign!

**Last Time:**

"**Fine. You win. I'll join you." Ulrich said. I decided to reveal myself there.**

"**That won't be happening, Ulrich. Xana can't obliterate Yumi. Only the bearers of the element spirits can do that." I said.**

"**Exactly my point." Xana said. He held his arm out and a rock appeared in front of me. I stared at it wide eyed. He had the Earth Spirit!**

"**So, is it a deal, Ulrich?" Xana asked.**

"**Yes, Xana." Ulrich said.**

"**That's **_**Master **_**Xana now." Xana said. "Now take care of our uninvited guest, won't you?" A specter flew out of him and possessed Ulrich.**

"**Yes, Master Xana." Ulrich said. He threw one of his swords at me and I was devirtualized. **

"**No way." Jeremy said. "I guess I've got no choice. Return to the past now."**

Chapter 6: He's Back!

Now:

While Dartz was following Ulrich and Yumi

Odd POV

"So, what do we do now?" Sora asked.

"We need to get Aelita to the tower so she can deactivate it." I said.

"Is that the tower?" Riku asked. He was pointing toward a tower with a red aura around it.

"That would be the tower." Aelita said.

"Guys, 5 Krabes are on their way. You'd better get going." Jeremy warned.

"Right, Einstein. We're heading out." Odd said. The group of 13 headed for the tower. They got there a bit before the Krabes did and Aelita ran into the tower. The others got into their fighting stances as Sora, Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey summoned their Keyblades, the Ultima Weapon, Way to the Dawn, Garden of Radiance, and Kingdom Key respectively. The Krabes came as Aelita was floating onto the second platform.

"You guys ready for this?" Odd asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Mickey answered. The Krabes began to fire and the group started dodging the lasers. Aelita placed her hand on the terminal.

Aelita

The group managed to destroy the Krabes while only taking a few hits.

_Code:_

Dartz was devirtualized by Ulrich.

Lyoko

"No way." Jeremy said. "I guess I've got no choice. Rematerialization."

Dartz's Room: the next day

Aelita POV

"I can't believe that happened! Two warriors in one day, what else could go wrong?!" Dartz yelled.

"Calm down, friend Dartz. I'm sure Ulrich is just conducting some sort of secret elaborate plan to stop Xana." Omi said.

"You said the same thing when Rai went with Wuya to the Heylin side, partner." Clay said.

"Guys, face it. He's with Xana now. We'll have to fight him. We've got no choice." Kairi said.

"Kairi's right. We have to fight him, though it's hard to admit." Kimiko said with tears in her eyes.

"So, what are we gonna do about it?" Rai asked.

"Same thing we're doing with William. Try to find a way to get him back." Jeremy said.

"I should be good enough on Lyoko to fight William and Ulrich, but I won't always be there to fight them off." Dartz said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Dartz got up and answered it. Milly and Tamiya, the school reporters, were standing there.

"Dartz, can we have an interview with you and your friends?" Milly asked.

"About Lyoko?" Dartz asked as if he expected this. Milly and Tamiya nodded. "I guess so." Dartz, Milly, and Tamiya walked into the room. Dartz took his place between Sharon and I on his bed. Milly and Tamiya stood at the window and got ready for the interview.

"Are we ready?" Milly asked. Tamiya nodded and turned the video camera on. The camera was upside down.

"Are we rolling?" Milly asked.

"Yeah, but we're upside down." Tamiya laughed and flipped the camera right side up. "Go ahead."

"Hello Kadic Academy! We're your ace reporters Milly and Tamiya, and boy do we have a scoop for you today! We're here with a very special group of teenagers that we just found out share a HUGE secret. These teenagers not only go to Kadic, but they also apparently save the whole world on a daily basis!" Milly said. She turned to Dartz. "Here we have one of the members of the group, Dartz Dragonblade. So, Dartz, would you say that this secret of yours actually helps the world?"

"Well, lets see. We save the entire planet from an evil computer virus called Xana that is trying to take over the world nearly every day and risk our lives most of the time in the process. I'd have to say…yeah it does. Sure, I started it, but in the process, we were able to meet our very own Aelita Stones, better known as Aelita Hopper, the only daughter of Mr. Franz Hopper." Dartz said.

"So how long have you been fighting this computer virus known as Xana?" Milly asked.

"It depends on who in our group your asking." Odd answered. "Aelita has been fighting Xana for the ten years she lived in the supercomputer world known as Lyoko. Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, and I have been fighting Xana since we found the supercomputer three years ago. Sharon, Lisa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey only started today. Dartz has been fighting Xana for about…"

"6 years next week." Dartz finished.

"Yeah, that." Odd said.

"Speaking of which, where are Ulrich and Yumi?" Tamiya asked.

"They're trapped in Lyoko. Xana captured Yumi and took control of Ulrich." Lisa answered. Dartz's digital watch started beeping at that moment and Jeremy's laptop started beeping a few seconds later.

"Xana attack." They said in unison.

"I know how Jeremy knew that, but how did you, Dartz?" I asked.

"I programmed a super scan into my watch this morning." He said as a virtual terminal appeared from his watch. "My watch starts beeping as soon as Xana activates a tower. It also gives me the attack's information via this terminal. The tower is in the Polar Region, 10 degrees south, and 15 degrees west from the region's center. Xana is trying to take control of Jeremy again."

"How did you do that?" Jeremy asked.

"I'll upgrade your superscanner after we finish on Lyoko so that it has the same properties as mine." Dartz said. "But for now, let's go deactivate that tower."

"Yeah!" everyone agreed.

Polar region

Still Aelita POV

Once we got to Lyoko, we noticed a few changes in our Lyoko forms. Dartz no longer had the backpack holding his two katanas. He now had a quiver of arrows and a bow on his back. His cloak's hood was on his head and his gloves covered his fingers. He now had black leather armor over his ninja gear. I felt a strange aura around my body. Sam had a hooded cloak like Dartz, but hers was light brown. She had a katana at her side, along with two concealed daggers. Sam wore a light brown shirt and black jeans with a belt that held her katana's sheath. Odd's claws were longer and shining in the virtual sun.

'_Wait… virtual sun? Lyoko doesn't have a sun!' _I thought.

"Careful, guys. 50 hornets coming up behind you!" Jeremy said.

"Good time to test our new powers and weapons." Dartz said.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I asked.

"Jeremy and I made us a few upgrades. This is our chance to use them." Dartz said. He held his hand in front of him and a zanbuto appeared in it. I heard the buzzing of the Hornets' wings as they got closer. Dartz made the zanbuto disappear and took his bow out along with an arrow. Odd got ready to fire at the swarm as Sam took out her katana and Sharon got a handful of daggers ready. I got ready to build up an energy field. The hornets got close enough to attack and we let loose. We destroyed twenty- one hornets before they even started firing. We continued destroying Hornets. Sam, Omi, and Clay were devirtualized. A laser hit Odd's shoulder and another one hit his chest.

"Twenty life points left, Odd. Be careful!" Jeremy said.

"You wanna switch places, Einstein?" Odd asked.

"Normally I'd agree with Odd, but I don't trust him with the supercomputer." Dartz said. "Now will you please help fight?" He destroyed another Hornet. (MC: 17 hornets)

"Laser Arrows!" Odd shot 5 laser arrows and 4 hit their mark. (MC: 13 hornets)

"Energy Field!" I destroyed 2 more hornets. Sharon threw another handful of 6 daggers, all hitting their mark. Dartz let off 5 arrows, finishing off the monsters. (MC: 0 hornets)

"Great job, guys. Bad news though; William and 3 Scorpions are right behind you." Jeremy said.

"Who's William?" Dartz asked.

"One of our friends. He got taken control of by Xana on his first mission in Lyoko." I answered.

"You mean like Ulrich?" Sharon asked.

"Exactly like Ulrich, except it wasn't Ulrich's first mission, and he got taken control of on different standards." Lisa answered over the com-link. William and the three Scorpions came into view. William didn't have his Xana uniform, but instead he had his regular Lyoko clothes on. The scorpions were firing at William.

"Strange. William doesn't have his Xana- form on anymore." Odd said. William got hit in the back and he fell to the ground. He looked up at us.

"Odd! Aelita! A little help would be appreciated!" He shouted.

"Ninja Flash!" Dartz appeared behind the Scorpions. "Blaze Impact!" He destroyed the Scorpions with a shockwave from his zanbuto.

"That's better." William said.

"Don't think we don't know what your doing, Xana." Odd said. He aimed a shot at William.

"Odd, stop! I'm not under Xana's control anymore!" William shouted.

"Lower your weapons. There's no trace of Xana anywhere in him." Jeremy said.

"So, you must be William." Dartz said.

"Yeah, that's me. Who exactly are you?" William asked.

"The names Dartz. Dartz Dragonblade." Dartz answered.

"So, you're a Lyoko Warrior?"

"Nearly six years running."

"How did you break free from Xana's control?" I asked.

"I hate to break up the reunion, but you still have a tower to deactivate. Plus, there are 3 sets of megatanks guarding the tower." Jeremy interrupted. We headed towards the tower. In a few minutes, the tower came into view. 8 megatanks were visible. The last tank must have been hiding somewhere. The megatanks started firing and quickly devirtualized Donald, Mickey, and Goofy. Dartz and William ran at the monsters and easily destroyed 5 of them.

"This is getting boring. I'll finish them. Aura Pulse!" Dartz said. A yellow wave flew out of his hand and destroyed the 3 remaining megatanks. I ran towards the tower.

"Aelita, wait!" Odd shouted. I was devirtualized before he could reach me.

Dartz POV

"No! Aelita!" Jeremy shouted. Ulrich then walked out from behind the rock he was hiding behind and picked up his sword. He took the other sword out and got into a fighting stance. His jumpsuit was black and red, and his katanas were glowing red. Both of his boots were red and he had the mark of Xana on the front of his jumpsuit.

"You'll have to get through me to get to that tower." he said.

"That can be arranged." William said stepping forward. I stepped next to him and brought out my zanbuto. William did the same. Odd stood next to us aiming a laser arrow at Ulrich.

"The three of us can take care of you without a problem." Odd said.

"Don't forget, Odd, Ulrich is controlled by Xana. He can do pretty much anything now." I warned.

"Yeah, Odd. Be careful." Sharron said.

"Yeah, yeah. What-" Odd was devirtualized by a katana in his stomach.

"Finally. He was always annoying, even more so now." Ulrich said.

"What the heck are you doing, Ulrich! This doesn't seem like you!" Auron shouted stepping up beside William and I.

"I'm doing this because I've seen the light. Xana is unstoppable. You don't stand a chance!" Ulrich said. He got shot by two fireballs, one from Kimiko and one from me, and a bolt of lightning from Auron.

"Who doesn't stand a chance?" Kimiko asked. Ulrich then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Well, that's taken care of, but how do we deactivate the-" Jeremy started. I walked into the tower and went to the second floor. I placed my hand on the terminal.

"Dartz, what are you doing?" Aelita asked over the com-link.

"Deactivating the tower." I answered.

"What?" everyone asked.

"Do you mind? A little quiet please!" I shouted.

_Dartz_

_Code:_

_Lyoko_

"Rematerialization." Jeremy said.

line

Me: Hope you liked the chapter! Again, thanks to those who reviewed! I'm making an exception on the review limit this time, but next time, at least 10 reviews will be required.

Dartz: Only one more OC to introduce. He will be coming next chapter.

Rai: And we can say bye- bye to Omi and Clay. They're going home, along with Donald, Goofy, and Mickey.

Donald: Why do I have to leave?

Me: Because you're annoying. Anyway, I won't be updating as much now. I've decided to start a new story in the Pokemon section. I'll still be using the Lyoko characters during these parts, though. The story will be entitled: _Pokemon XD II: Return of a Hero _if anyone is interested in reading it. The first chapter should be finished by the end of December.


	7. Dartz's Story

Me: Hey there everyone

Me: Hey there everyone! A few people are going home in the next chapter. This chapter isn't necessary to the story, but it tells you how Dartz knows Aelita, how he found out about Lyoko, and how he deactivated the tower.

Dartz: We'd like to thank you who reviewed for reviewing, especially Cdc100 for the great idea.

Ulrich: Before anyone else asks I will be coming back in Chapter 9 and Yumi in Chapter 8.

Odd: So, who does the disclaimer today?

Aelita: Lyokofan121z1 does not own Code Lyoko, Xiaolin Showdown, Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters.

Jeremy: He does, however, own Dartz, Sharon, Lisa, the Lyoko characters' new powers, and Xana's plot.

Me: Let the chaos reign!

Writing Key

Description/ present story

"Dialogue"

Thought/ Flashback

Line

Chapter 7: Dartz's Story

Dartz's Dorm

General POV

" Whew. That was close." Odd said.

"No, not really." Dartz said. "Just be glad I'm able to deactivate the towers Xana activates."

"Speaking of which, how were you able to deactivate the tower, Dartz?" Jeremy asked.

"Well…"

Long Flashback: 6 years earlierDartz POV

_I was walking down the street with my friend Duke Avian. _(Hint on final OC)

"_So what are we gonna do today, Dartz?" Duke asked._

"_We could go check out that abandoned factory near the river. I hear my uncle Franz used to go there a lot before he and my cousin Aelita disappeared." I suggested._

"_Works for me." Duke replied. We walked over to the river and followed it to the factory. We walked inside and saw the stairs were gone._

"_Uncle Franz must have taken the stairs out so no one would find him." I said to myself more than Duke._

"_He must have gotten down with these ropes." Duke said. He was holding a rope in his hand that was hanging from the rafters._

"_Try swinging down one." I said._

"_Not a chance." Duke said. "We don't know how old these things are." I sighed, grabbed a rope, and swung down. I looked up at him._

"_How about now?" I asked._

"_I repeat. Not a chance." He said. _

"_Fine. I'll go alone." I said._

"_You do that. I'm out of here." He replied. He walked away from the ledge and out of the factory. I sighed again._

"_Chicken." I mumbled. I looked around were I was and saw nothing out of the ordinary except for an old elevator._

"_I wonder if this elevator still works." I said. I got in the elevator and pressed the down button. The elevator came to life and whisked down the shaft. It stopped at the next floor and the door opened, but there was another door that blocked the way into the room. I looked around and noticed a keypad near the door._

"_The door must be pass code blocked." I went over and took a look at the pad. It was as old as the elevator. I typed in a few codes, but none of them worked. I decided to take a look at the other floors. I pressed the down button and the elevator went down another level. The door opened into a large room with giant steel cylinders._

"_Woah." I said. I walked into the room and stepped into one of the cylinders. I was about to step back out when the door closed._

"_Hey! Let me out!" A strange humming noise started within the cylinder. I felt my feet leave the ground. A bright light appeared and I closed my eyes. I felt a rush of wind and then nothing. I landed on my butt in the middle of some kind of forest._

"_Where the heck am I?" I asked myself._

"_Who are you?" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw a girl with pink hair, elf ears, pink earrings, a pink and white martial arts uniform, pink tape shoes, and white stockings. It was Aelita. She looked surprised and excited when she saw my face._

"_Dartz!" she screamed. She ran over to me and hugged me._

"_Good to see you too, princess. Where are we?" I asked._

"_We're in a virtual world called Lyoko. How did you get here?" Aelita said._

_To tell you the truth, I have no idea how I got here. One moment I'm in some kind of metal cylinder, the next I'm in some kind of forest in a virtual world." I answered._

"_This is Lyoko's forest sector. Of what I know about Lyoko, there are four sectors, each resembling some form of nature. There's the forest we're in, the desert, the glacier and the mountains." Aelita explained._

"_Well, it's good to know that you know what's going on here." I said. A laser shot past my left ear and hit a tree behind me. I looked at the source of the laser. A strange, small monster with four legs, a brown head, red glowing eyes, and a strange symbol on its forehead. I stepped in front of Aelita and looked for something to fight with. I noticed two sword hilts on my back and pulled out two katanas._

"_Sweet, katanas." The monster fired another laser that hit me in the right shoulder. My shoulder_

_started to spark._

"_What the heck?" I blocked laser after laser with my katanas and was finally able to destroy the monster._

"_What was that?" I asked panting._

"_I think it was called a kankrelat or roachster." Aelita answered._

"_Alright. Can you please tell me what's going on?" I asked sitting on a rock._

"_Yes, but not here. Let's get to a tower. We'll be safe there." She answered._

"_Alright." I got up and followed Aelita, katanas drawn in case any more kankrelats appeared. We got to a large tower in the middle of a clearing. I looked at Aelita strangely._

"_How are we supposed to get in there?" I asked._

"_Like this." She walked up to the tower and went through the wall._

"_This place keeps getting stranger and stranger." I mumbled. I walked up to the wall and entered like Aelita did. She was sitting in the center of the floor looking at me._

"_This is where you'll learn what's going on." She said._

"_Start explaining then." I said sitting across from her._

"_I won't be explaining." She said and looked up and pointed. "He will." I looked at where she was pointing and saw a glowing white orb._

"_Hello, Dartz. Good of you to finally make it." The orb said._

"_Wait a minute… Uncle Franz?" I asked._

"_Precisely. I created this world, and as a consequence am a prisoner here with Aelita. Neither of us has any way of devirtualizing ourselves." Franz said. "And I'm afraid we can no longer be devirtualized due to Xana."_

"_Who's Xana?" I asked._

"_Xana is a computer virus created in the supercomputer, which is what houses this virtual world called Lyoko. He is nearly invincible, but can only attack the real world by activating towers such as this one." Franz explained. "However, now that you're here, we have a chance of destroying Xana."_

"_How? All I have are these katana's." I said._

"_Ah, no. You have much more than two katanas. You also house an element spirit, known as a 'Lyoko Spirit'. Your spirit, fire, combined with the other 7 spirits can vanquish Xana. Xana, however, houses two spirits. You must find some way of getting the spirits of earth and wind from him and into their rightful owners. The eight spirits of Lyoko are housed within people that have or will have ties to Lyoko. You must find the owners of the remaining spirits and bring them to Lyoko to unlock the spirits. As for now, you are a very bright and powerful young man. Xana has already activated a tower which either you or Aelita must deactivate. Each of you has 100 life points total. If Aelita runs out of life points, she will disappear forever. However, if you run out of life points, you will return to the factory. I must leave you both now. You must protect Aelita at all costs. Go and deactivate the tower!" Franz said before disappearing._

"_Well, that clears things up. Let's take care of that tower." I said. I stepped out of the tower but was shot in the chest by something. I was devirtualized. The scanner doors opened and I fell out._

"_Argh!" I shouted in pain. I felt a splitting pain in my knuckles. I looked at them and noticed metal claws protruding from them._

"_What the hell?!" The claws went into my knuckles and my skin covered the holes they made._

"_That was weird." I walked over to the elevator and took it up to the locked room. I saw a piece of paper on the floor. I picked it up and looked at it. It read:_

Laboratory Code:

9- 7- 1- 0- 6

-Uncle F.H.

_I smiled. I typed the code in and the door opened._

"_Whoa." The laboratory had a huge computer in its center. The screen had thousands of codes running across it._

"_This is so weird." I said._


	8. Yumi Possessed

Me: I'm back! If you decided not to read the last chapter, it's okay. It had nothing to do with the story, but you might not understand what is going on if you didn't read it. We'll also have some unexpected (or not) guests today.

Dartz: I can't believe we're getting so many reviews!

Sharon: Calm down, Dartz. We have a concert tonight remember?

Dartz: Right sorry.

Me: Anyway, Raimundo and Auron will do the disclaimer today.

Auron: Lyokofan121z1 does not own Code Lyoko, Kingdom Hearts, Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters, "Friends Forever", or "A World Without Danger".

Rai: He does own Dartz, Sharon, Auron, and the other OCs including the OC appearing in today's chapter.

Me: Let the chaos reign!

Chapter 8: Yumi Possessed

At the Gym

Sharon POV

"I can't believe you signed the band up for Concert Night tonight, Odd. We don't have a keyboard player or a vocalist!" Jeremy shouted.

"Hey, Einstein. Don't worry about it. Odd's gonna play the keyboard, I'll take over the guitar, and Sharon and Aelita can sing vocals." Dartz assured him.

"But I don't stand a chance of getting the technical equipment set up!" Jeremy shouted again.

"Jeremy, please stop shouting. Dartz, Lisa, and I are doing our best to help you." Aelita said from the stage where she was setting up the amps.

"You're right, Aelita. How's the progress, guys?" Jeremy asked.

"Amps are almost ready." Aelita said.

"Lighting is finished." Dartz said. He used his claws to scale the wall where he put the finishing touches on placing the speakers. "As are the speakers."

"Tables and decorations are set up." William said from the wall near the stage.

"Instruments are in position." I said.

"No sign of Xana anywhere. We should have a smooth party. I'm gonna try to find a way of bringing Yumi and Ulrich out." Lisa said from the edge of the stage where she had her laptop keeping track of events on Lyoko.

"Food is out and ready." Riku, Sora, and Kairi said.

"Drinks are set up as well." Kimiko called from the far side of the room.

"Performances are organized and ready. We're going last in the concert." Auron said as Rai used his wind powers to put up the banner.

"Then we're finished." Jeremy looked at his watch. "Just in time, to. Half an hour till time. We'd better get set up." Dartz, Odd, William (he's on the drums now), Aelita and I went back stage to get our equipment checks finished. People started coming in at a slow pace, but started swarming in within the last ten minutes. The time came to start the event. Principal Delmas began speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for attending our Concert Night here at Kadic Academy. We've got a few students performing different talents, such as singing and dancing, followed by our very own band, the Pop Rock Progressives!" he said before walking off stage and the first performance walked on to begin.

"Alright. We're doing the same song, right?" I asked.

"Yep. A World Without Danger written by yours truly." Odd said. (I'm sure he didn't really write it.) The last performance before us ended and Mr. Delmas stepped back on stage.

"Now, its time for the moment we've all been waiting for, the Pop Rock Progressives!" he shouted. The crowd cheered. We ran on stage, got in our positions, and set our instruments up. Dartz took the microphone in front of him and spoke into it.

"Hey there, everyone! It's great to see so many faces out there tonight waiting to hear us perform. The song we're playing tonight is called 'A World Without Danger'. Our very own Odd Della- Robbia wrote this song just for tonight, so we hope you like it. Odd would like to say a few words before we begin." Odd stepped over to the microphone.

"How you all doing tonight?" Odd asked. He got a crowd of cheers as a reply. "I won't take up too much time, I just want to introduce our band members for those of you who don't know us. First is me, Odd Della- Robbia on the keyboard."

There was another crowd of cheers.

"Aelita Hopper and Sharon Fieldedge on vocals."

More cheers erupted from the crowd.

"William Dunbar on drums."

A crowd of squeals came from girls in the crowd.

"Dartz Dragonblade on guitar."

Another crowd of squeals came from girls in the crowd.

"I'd also like to give a shout out to Jeremy Belpois and Lisa Blackthorn, whom are our technical producers, and our other teammates Sora, Riku, Kairi, Kimiko and Auron Tohomiko, and Raimundo Pedrosa." Odd finished. He walked back to his position behind the keyboard and started to play. After about a minute of music, I started singing.

_There is a world,_

_That is virtual and different._

_It can be so cold,_

_It makes us stand up for what's right._

_I hope you're alive,_

_If we reset it to the start._

Chorus

_Here we are,_

_Going far,_

_To save all that we love._

_If we give all we've got,_

_We will make it through._

_Here we are,_

_Like a star,_

_Shining bright on the world,_

_Today, make evil go away._

_Code Lyoko,_

_We'll reset it all._

_Code Lyoko,_

_We'll be there when you call._

_Code Lyoko, _

_We will stand real tall._

_Code Lyoko,_

_Stronger After All._

Aelita

_A world of machines,_

_It can shatter human nature._

_And all that we need,_

_Is a way to find the answer._

_But one thing is sure,_

_You can count on us for good._

Chorus

_Here we are,_

_Going far,_

_To save all that we love._

_If we give all we've got,_

_We will make it through._

_Here we are,_

_Like a star,_

_Shining bright on the world,_

_Today, make evil go away._

_Code Lyoko,_

_We'll reset it all._

_Code Lyoko,_

_We'll be there when you call._

_Code Lyoko, _

_We will stand real tall._

_Code Lyoko,_

_Stronger after all._

Both

_We'll do our best,_

_To never let you down._

_We're up to the test,_

_To turn this world around._

Chorus

_Here we are,_

_Going far,_

_To save all that we love._

_If we give all we've got,_

_We will make it through._

_Here we are,_

_Like a star,_

_Shining bright on the world,_

_Today, make evil go away._

_Here we are,_

_Going far,_

_To save all that we love._

_If we give all we've got,_

_We will make it through._

_Make evil go away._

_Here we are,_

_Like a star,_

_Shining bright on the world,_

_Today, make evil go away._

Odd, William, and Dartz continued to play for another minute before stopping. A huge crowd of cheers erupted from the crowd.

"Encore!" They shouted.

"You guys want another song?" Dartz asked.

"Yeah!" they shouted.

"Alright, just give us a minute to decide on a song." He said. We got in a group and talked about a song to play.

"What should we sing now?" I asked.

"How about 'Friends Forever'?" Odd suggested.

"Works for me." William said.

"Alright, then. We'll give them a surprise." Dartz said. We got back in our positions and began.

_And so we talked all night,_

_About the rest of our lives._

_Where we're gonna be_

_When we turn 25._

_I keep thinking_

_Times will never change._

_Keep on thinking _

_Things will always be the same._

_But when we leave this year_

_We won't be coming back._

_No more hanging out_

_Cause we're on a different track._

_And if you got something _

_That you need to say_

_You better say it right now _

_Cause you won't have another day_

_Cause we're moving on_

_And we can't slow down_

_These memories are playing_

_Like a film without sound_

_And I keep thinking _

_Of that night in June_

_I didn't know much of love_

_But it came too soon._

_And there was me and you _

_And then we got real blue._

_Stay at home_

_Talking on the telephone_

_We would get so excited_

_And we'd get so scared_

_Laughing at ourselves_

_Thinking life's not fair._

_And this is how it feels._

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends forever._

_So if we get the big jobs _

_And we make the big money_

_When we look back now_

_Will our jokes still be funny?_

_Will we still remember,_

_Everything we learned in school?_

_Still be trying to break every single rule_

_Will little brainy Jeremy _

_Be the stockbroker man?_

_Can Yumi find a job _

_That won't interfere with her tan?_

_I keep, I keep thinking_

_That it's not goodbye._

_Keep on thinking_

_It's a time to fly._

_And this is how it feels._

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends forever._

_La, la, la, la:_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_La, la, la, la:_

_We will still be_

_Friends forever._

_Will we think about tomorrow,_

_Like we think about now?_

_Can we survive it out there?_

_Can we make it some how?_

_I guess I thought _

_That this would never end._

_And suddenly it's like _

_We're women and men._

_Will the past be a shadow_

_That follows us 'round?_

_Will these memories fade_

_When I leave this town?_

_I keep, I keep thinking_

_That it's not goodbye._

_Keep on thinking_

_It's a time to fly._

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends forever._

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends forever._

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends forever._

We left the stage and headed towards the dorms so we could talk to the others.

"Das war ein gutes Konzert du die Kerle, die an gesetzt wurden. Ich dachte nicht, dass du es in dir hattest, Dartz." A voice said. A brunette boy with a green tee- shirt and blue jeans on came over to us.

"Zu wissen ist gut, dass mein bester Freund Vertrauen in mir, Herzog hat." Dartz replied.

"In English so we can all understand, please." I said.

"It's good to see you finally made it." Dartz said to the boy.

"Hey, you expect me to come from Russia to France five minutes after I tell you I'm moving back?" the boy asked. Dartz's watch started beeping, signaling a Xana attack.

"No time for arguments. We need to move. Are you coming or not?" Dartz asked.

"What are we standing around for? Let's go!" he said.

"That's more like it." Dartz said. We ran to the factory and swung down the ropes. The boy was the only one that didn't swing down.

"Are you gonna chicken out again, Duke?" Dartz asked. Duke swung down the rope and we got into the elevator. It took us to the scanner room where Odd, William, and Aelita stepped into the scanners.

"We're ready for virtualization, Einstein." Odd said.

"Alright. The others are waiting in Sector 5 for you. Transfer Odd. Transfer William. Transfer Aelita. Scanner. Virtualization. Dartz, Duke, and I stepped in. We were virtualized.

Lyoko: Sector 5

Dartz POV

"Wow. I haven't been here in a while. Let's take care of that key." I said.

"Actually, Dartz, we don't have to hit the key anymore. We got rid of that program when we recreated Sector 5." Aelita said.

"Okay then. Let's get to the tower." I said.

"You'll have to get past us first." Ulrich said. We turned towards him to see not only Ulrich, but Yumi as well. Her hair had red streaks in it. The obi on her back was blood red, along with her shirt and boots. Her undershirt and pants were pitch black.

"Yumi!" Aelita tried to run over to them, but I held her back.

"Stay back, Aelita. She's already under Xana's control." I said.

"Who the heck are they?" Duke asked.

"Some friends of ours. They're under the control of an evil computer virus named Xana." William said. We drew our weapons and got ready for battle.

"You guys are going down." Ulrich said.

"I'd like to see the day that happen." I said. Yumi smirked.

"You're about to. Once we beat all of you, we'll take your elements and destroy all of you." She said.

Ulrich and Yumi charged and Odd and I countered.

"Aura Sphere!" I yelled. A yellow sphere shot out of my hand and hit Ulrich in the chest. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Odd! I've put an EMP enhancement in your arrows. You should be able to shoot the specter out of Yumi!" Lisa said.

"Alright. I just need a good shot… got ya!" Odd fired a laser arrow that hit Yumi in the forehead. A wisp of smoke flew out of Yumi's mouth and she fell on the floor. The specter tried to reenter Yumi, but I got in its way.

"Not this time, Xana. You're next." I said. The specter disappeared. Yumi started to stir.

"Yumi!" Aelita shouted. Yumi woke up upon hearing her voice.

"Guys!" Yumi shouted. She looked around at all of us. "Where's Ulrich?" Aelita let her head fall.

"Yumi, Ulrich is under Xana's control. He's been causing us a lot of trouble." Sharon said.

"And he'll be causing you a lot of trouble for a long time to come." A voice said. We turned toward the voice to see…

* * *

Me: Dang that was hard to write. I left it at a cliffy.

Odd: At least you got it done.

Duke: And you finally put me in. What the heck was I speaking?

Ulrich: German.

Duke: Oh.

Me: As for translations:

(1): That was a good concert you guys put on. I didn't think that you had it in you, Dartz.

(2): It's good to know my best friend has confidence in me, Duke.

Me: Next chapter will be up soon. Please review!


	9. Ulrich's Revelation

Me: I'm back! Welcome to another exciting chapter of Xana's Apprentice.

Odd: Before anyone else asks, Lyokofan121z1 put lots of OCs in to make the final battle team a bit more varied.

Lawyers: Sue! Sue! Sue!

Me: (pulls out giant DK banana bazooka) Die! Die! Die!

Lawyers: Run! Run! Run!

Me: I don't own Code Lyoko, Xiaolin Showdown, Kingdom Hearts or any characters therein. Now, excuse me while I go kill Michael Jackson and Barney with my DK banana bazooka. (Leaves)

All: …

Aelita: Who are Michael Jackson and Barney?

Dartz: Trust me, cuz. You don't want to know.

Yumi: Lyokofan121z1 owns all OCs and the story's plot.

Me: (from Antarctica) Let the chaos reign!

Line

Chapter 9: Ulrich's Revelation 

Odd POV

"Organization XIII!" Sora, Riku, and Kairi shouted in unison.

"That's right we're back. Only as Organization XI, however, do to Axel and Roxas' betrayal." The silver haired leader said.

"I betrayed you for a reason. Your motives are all wrong, Xemnas." A man said stepping forth.

"Ah, Axel. Good. Now we can destroy you all at once." Xigbar said.

"I beg to differ." A brunette boy who looked like Sora said.

"Roxas!" a girl's voice shouted.

"Roxas, leave this to me." Axel said. "I can take them on." Roxas nodded and we ran out of the arena.

"Follow them! I'll take Axel." Xemnas said before we left. The others ran after us. We entered the interior room.

"Uh, guys, bad news. The key system is reactivated. And there are 8 of them! Wait. There isn't a timer!" Jeremy said.

"Strange." Odd said. "There's always a timer and only one key." A kunai came out of nowhere and hit Kimiko in the chest, devirtualizing her.

"What the-" Rai said. He was shot in the shoulder by a laser and thrown into a wall.

"Rai, forty life points left!" Jeremy warned. I looked toward the door and saw 10 members of the organization running through, followed by dozens of odd white and black creatures.

"Heartless and nobodies!" Roxas shouted. "Be on guard!" We summoned our weapons and got ready for battle. Saix stepped forward.

"At last. We can destroy all of you at once. Master Xana will be pleased." He said. "Heartless, nobodies, attack the keyblade wielders." The creatures moved forward and surrounded Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas. The organization members stepped toward us.

"And now. Time to destroy the rest of you." Lexaueus said. He brought out his tomahawk and threw it at Rai, devirtualizing him. The tomahawk appeared in Lexaueus' hand.

"Lets do this!" I shouted. We ran forward and took on the organization members. Xaldin devirtualized Auron and came to help Saix fight me. I swung at Saix with my zanbuto, but it went right through him. He laughed.

"Silly child. You can't hurt us with conventional weapons." Xaldin said.

"Oh. Well, in that case…" I made my sword disappear and shot a fireball at him. Xaldin disappeared when it hit him. Saix threw his sword (Me: does anyone know what the heck that thing is?) at me, but I blocked it with my zanbuto and shot a fireball at him, destroying him. I went to help the other with their opponents, throwing a fireball at each. Sora and the others had by then destroyed the heartless and nobodies, leaving us in a clear room.

"That was a bit too easy." Riku said.

"You're telling me." Duke said.

"Lets take care of those keys." Aelita said. We started scouting the room for keys and Yumi was the first to find one.

"I found one!" she shouted over to us. She tried to press it in, but couldn't. "I can't get it to move, though!" The others agreed. I found a key and tried to press it. No luck. I took a looked at it and smiled in realization. The key had an ice symbol on it.

"Guys! Look at your keys. Do they have any markings on them?" I shouted.

"This one has a rain drop on it!" Yumi shouted.

"Mine has a thunderbolt!" Sharon shouted.

"A rock on this one!" Duke shouted.

"A wind pattern over here." Odd said.

"A black claw." Sam said.

"A sun." Aelita said.

"This one has a fire pattern." William said.

"All these keys represent an element. The element shown is the element needed to activate the key. Watch." I explained. I shot a fireball at the key William indicated had a fire symbol. The fireball hit and the key activated.

"Seven keys left. Finally got one, eh?" Jeremy asked.

"We're having a bit of trouble here, Einstein." Odd said.

"The keys are element- activated. One of the eight element spirits Dartz told us about activates each one." Aelita added.

"How are we going to activate them all? Dartz is the only one with an element spirit!" Yumi panicked.

"That would be where I come in." Ulrich's voice said out of nowhere. He appeared in front of the earth key.

"Whoa!" Duke said.

"Each of us has our own element dormant inside us." Ulrich continued. "Dartz just needs to work his magic to awaken them." He stomped his foot on the ground and a pillar of rock flew out of the ground, activating the earth key. I sighed.

"Alright. My team, get in the center of the room around me." I jumped to the ground and landed in the center of the room. The others (excluding the keybladers) gathered around me. Ulrich disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Alright. You all need to sit down and concentrate on what I'm saying. I can awaken your dormant elements, but it will take some time. Please don't interrupt me." I said. The others nodded. I sat on the floor of sector 5 and began meditating. I started mumbling a spell just loud enough for the guys gathered around me to hear.

"The eight element spirits are the servers. These elements together can bring about chaos or twilight. Chaos is power; power is enriched by the heart. Twilight is strength; strength is the cover of darkness. Darkness thrives in the core of all hearts. Chaos can overcome any obstacle. Twilight can overcome any heart." I stood up and summoned my zanbuto. It began to glow and an aura appeared around the others. The auras flew into my sword, transforming it into a keyblade. I was floating in midair and my once brown hair was golden yellow and standing up strait. "The controller of twilight calls upon the chaos in these spirits. The controller is the one who unifies the Chaos. We need your help great spirits, awaken in our time of need!" I held the twilight keyblade toward the sky and the auras flew out into the owners of the elements.

"The ritual is complete. Your spirits have been awakened. Odd, the guardian of darkness. Yumi, the guardian of wind. Aelita, the guardian of ice. Sharon, the guardian of water. Sam, the guardian of light. Duke, the guardian of thunder. Each of you has been chosen as a wielder of one of the eight serving elements. Wield them with care. The chaos in these elements will overwhelm you if used for the wrong purposes." I reverted back to my regular form while the others went and activated their keys. The door opened and we ran to the outer core.

"Dang! The mantas are already hatched." I said while blocking a shot from a flying manta. Odd jumped on one's back and shot it with a laser arrow. It blew up, Odd with it. Sam was shot in the chest and devirtualized, along with Kairi.

"We're losing too many teammates!" William shouted from a manta. He stabbed it and jumped onto the platform just before the manta exploded.

"We've gotta get to the core room! That must be where Xana and Ulrich are!" Riku shouted.

"I'm bringing up your vehicles." The overgear, overboard, overbike, and overwing appeared. I jumped on the overgear and Sharon jumped on behind me. Sora and Riku got on the overboard and Roxas got on the overbike. William and Yumi took the overwing. We flew down to the bottom of the core area and went through the opening.

"At least we don't have to worry about manta lasers." Yumi said.

"Took you long enough to get here." Ulrich said when we entered the core room.

"Hey, your little friends slowed us down, so don't start talking." I said. Ulrich walked toward me, but I stood my ground.

"Good to see that you're as brave as ever." He said.

"Hey, I've been having to worry about that annoyance of a virus since I was seven." I said.

"Whatever. Master Xana is this way. Follow me." Ulrich said. We jumped to the top of the core room and went through a door leading deeper into the core zone. Soon enough, we came to a throne room. Xana was seated on the throne, searching through a terminal. He looked toward us.

"Ah, good. Ulrich has brought my guests." He said.

"Call off your attack, Xana. This is between you and us!" Aelita shouted.

"Calm down, princess. I won't take advantage of my ability to activate towers," Xana said. "However, you stand no chance. Ulrich and I will destroy you."

"Actually, I resent that. It'll be you _alone _vs. us." Ulrich said.

"What! You dare defy me?! You shall be the first to die!" Xana shouted. He pulled out his sword and we summoned our weapons.

"Face it, Xana! You don't stand a chance." I said. He rushed at us, swords slashing the air wildly. Ulrich triplicated himself and rushed at Xana. The clones were quickly destroyed, but the real Ulrich got a stab in with one of his katanas.

"Good job, Ulrich! Xana's down to 480 life points!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Calm down, Einstein. We've still got a long way to go." I said. I shot a fireball at Xana, but he blocked the attack. Riku, Sora, and Roxas charged at Xana, but all three were quickly de- virtualized.

"Xana's too strong!" Sharon yelled.

"We don't stand a chance!" Duke added. He charged at Xana, twirling his staff, only to be met by a slash in the chest, de-virtualizing him.

"Many down, six to go." Xana said.

"It's not over yet!" William shouted. Xana created a pistol and shot him in the head. Ulrich and I got in at least a dozen shots before Xana de- virtualized Aelita and Yumi.

"He's only got 90 life points left! Keep going!" Lisa shouted. I shot another fireball, hitting Xana square in the chest. (80 LP)

"It isn't over yet." Xana said. He shot a round at Sharon, de- virtualizing her. "Just two left."

"And those two will kick your butt." My hair started to get spiky and black. I was transforming at the worst possible time. "No, no, no!" I shouted as my body turned black and my eyes a solid red. One look at Ulrich and he was de- virtualized quicker than I was on my first trip to Lyoko. I rushed toward Xana and attacked. He fell face- first to the ground as I transformed back to normal.

"I hate it when I do that." I panted. Xana looked up at me.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" he shouted then disappeared.

Me: (still from Antarctica) I hope you all liked that chapter. I will now be taking a short break from this story to start the sequel, Xana's Revenge. It should be up by the end of the year, but if it's not, it's because I haven't had any time to myself.

Dartz: Xana's Revenge will feature all the characters from the Code Lyoko team and Kingdom Hearts gang. There will also be some surprise teammates.

Aelita: Please Review!

Ulrich: All you have to do is take your mouse, go over to the little purplish- blue button, click it, then type in something about how you thought the story was, suggestions, etc.

All: See ya'll next chapter!

Me: Hasta Luego!


	10. Goodbye, Ulrich

Me: Hey! I hope you're all ready for the next and final chapter of Xana's Apprentice. Now that Barney is stranded in the Sahara Desert, it'll be a lot less annoying around here.

Sharon: You'd better believe it.

Aelita: Who is Barney?

Dartz: Like I said. You don't want to know.

Odd: Lyokofan121z1 does not own Code Lyoko, Xiaolin Showdown, Kingdom Hearts, or any characters therein. He also doesn't own the song _True Friend_.

Jeremy: He does own all his OCs, their powers, the characters' upgrades, and the story.

Me: Let the chaos reign!

Chapter 10: Goodbye, Ulrich 

At the Factory

Ulrich POV

"Whoa." Jeremy and Lisa said in unison.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Dartz just kicked Xana's butt." Lisa said.

"I can hear ever word you're saying." Dartz said. "Can you please just rematerialize me already?"

"Right." Jeremy typed in the materialization code. My cell phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID. It was my dad.

"I'll be right back. I've gotta take this." I said. The others nodded. I answered the phone.

"Hey, dad." I said.

"You are in big trouble young man." My dad said.

"What did I do this time?" I asked.

"We just got your report card. It says you've been absent from classes for three months!"

"I had something to take care of."

"I don't care. I've arranged for you to go to the local school here in Germany. I'll be picking you up tomorrow afternoon. Be at the gates waiting for me." He hung up.

"What?!" I shouted. The others looked at me.

"Something wrong Ulrich?" Aelita asked.

"My dad is making me go back to Germany because of my poor grades and absences." I said.

"He can't do that!" Yumi shouted.

"Yes. He can. He's my dad. I have to do what he says." I said. We decided to go back to Kadic and get a good night sleep before I had to leave. Dartz, Odd, Duke, Yumi, and Jeremy said they would help me pack in the morning.

The Next Day 

In the Courtyard

I had all of my stuff packed up. I was saying my final goodbyes to the gang.

_We sign our cards and letters BFF._

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh._

"Guys, I'm really sorry I had to leave." I said.

You're looking out for me. 

_You've got my back._

_It's so good to have you around._

"Don't worry about it." Duke said. "I'm sure you'll come back at some point. In fact, I know you will." My dad drove up and honked the car horn.

_You know the secrets I could never tell._

_And when I'm quiet you break through my shell._

"There's my dad. I guess I'd better get going." I said. I gave the guys one last handshake and the girls one last hug. I stopped when I got to Yumi.

_Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell._

_Cuz you keep my feet on the ground._

"I'll miss you." Yumi said hugging me tightly.

_You're a true friend._

_You're here till the end._

"So will I." I said. "Just remember. I will always love you, no matter what." My dad honked the car's horn again.

_You pull me aside when somethin ain't right._

_Talk with me now and into the night till it's alright again._

_You're a true friend._

"Bye, everyone." I said. "You guys are like my real family."

_You don't get angry when I change the plan._

_Some how you're never out of second chances._

"You're like family to us to, Ulrich." Odd said. "Feel free to come and visit whenever you like."

_Won't say I told you when I'm wrong again._

_I'm so lucky that I found,_

"Thanks, guys. You're the best." I said.

_A true friend._

_You're here till the end._

"Go on. Your dad's waiting." Jeremy said. I walked over to my dad's car.

_You pull me aside when somethin ain't right._

_Talk with me now and into the night till it's alright again._

"Ulrich! Hold up!" Dartz shouted running up to me. He opened his hand to reveal a pendant with a small silver boulder for a charm. I looked at him curiously.

_True friends will go to the ends of the earth._

_Till they find the things you need._

"What's this for?" I asked.

_Friends hang on through the ups and the downs._

_Cuz they've got someone to believe in._

"All of us have one." Dartz said showing me a pendant with a flame charm.

_A true friend._

_You're here till the end._

"As long as we all have one, we know we'll always be together." He continued.

_You pull me aside when somethin ain't right.  
Talk with me now and into the night.  
Don't need to pretend._

"Thanks, Dartz." I said. He gave me the pendant.

_Oh you're a true friend.  
You're here till the end._

"No problem." He said. "See ya next time."

_You pull me aside when somethin ain't right.  
Talk with me now and into the night till it's alright again._

_  
_"Bye, Dartz. You're the best friend a guy could ask for." I said. I got in the car.

_You're a true friend.  
you're a true friend._

"Good bye, Ulrich Stern." I heard Dartz say before my dad drove off.

_You're a true friend.

* * *

_Me: I know, a short chapter for the ending, but it still fits as an ending. 

Jeremy: Please review to this chapter.

Aelita: Please state any ideas you have for the sequel in a review.

Me: See ya in the sequal!


	11. Bonus Chapter: Here Without You

Me: I know I said the last chapter was the last, but I got a really good idea from one of my reviewers, so I'm adding a special bonus chapter! Only two points of view, each of which will be short. This is about how Ulrich and Yumi are coping with being separated.

Odd: Think of it as a late Christmas gift.

Jeremy: Or an early New Years gift.

Me: This chapter is dedicated to TimeWitch15 for giving me the idea. Cookies to you!

Aelita: Anyway, Lyokofan121z1 does not own Code Lyoko or any of its characters.

Yumi: He does own Dartz, Sharon, Lisa, and Duke.

Me: Let the chaos reign!

Chapter 11: Here Without You 

Yumi POV

Night: Yumi's Dorm

Sniff

It's been a week since Ulrich left. A week since my heart was broken.

"Ulrich," I whispered. "Why did you have to leave? I miss you so much." There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. Aelita, Sharon, Sam, and Lisa walked into the room.

"What's up, guys?" I asked.

"Still bummed about Ulrich aren't you?" Aelita asked sitting on the floor with the other three girls.

"Yeah." I said.

"We don't blame ya." Sam said.

"He was my best friend." I said as tears started to well up in my eyes. "I loved him."

"Don't go past tense on us." Lisa said. "Its not like Ulrich's gone for good. You heard Duke. He'll be back someday."

"I really don't think so, guys." I said.

"Why not?" Aelita asked.

"I know Ulrich. He's already found a new girlfriend. I'm sure of it." I said. Tears started streaming down my cheek.

"Actually, no he hasn't." Sharon said. "Dartz just talked to him yesterday. He's got a boring life in Germany."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Never came to mind." Sharon said. "All I know is that girls have been asking him out left and right, but he turned them all down. Everyone else just avoids him."

"At least he hasn't forgotten me." I said. "He hasn't forgotten me, has he?"

"I'm sorry. And who are you?" Sam asked.

"SAM!" I shouted.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. No, he hasn't forgotten you." Sam defended.

"Guys, can you just go? I need some time to myself." I said. Aelita, Lisa, Sam, and Sharon left to go to their dorms (Lisa moved in with Sam). I looked toward the window.

"Ulrich, please don't ever forget me." I whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ulrich POV 

I looked out the window of my parents' apartment. It was too lonely here. I didn't have a single friend. Everyone stayed far away from me as soon as they learned I was a Lyoko Warrior. Four or five girls asked me out, but I turned them all down for the same reason. There was only one girl in my mind. Her name was Yumi Ishiyama.

"Ulrich! Dinner's ready!" My mom called.

"Coming, mom!" I called back. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"How was your day at school Ulrich?" my dad asked.

"The same as every day. Boring." I said.

"The other kids will get used to you, Ulrich." My mom said.

"You might even find a girlfriend other than that stupid Chinese girl you always hung out with." My dad said. I slammed my fist on the table making my parents and sister jump. (A/N: In this story, Ulrich has a sister. Live with it.)

"First of all, Yumi is Japanese!" I shouted. "Second of all, I won't find anyone I love as much as her! She's my best friend, and whether you like it or not, my girlfriend, so don't talk about her like she's nothing but a piece of paper with no feelings. Yumi is the best thing that ever happened to me." Tears started falling from my eyes. I've never cried like this before. Never.

"Ulrich, she's just a girl. She doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone better than her." My dad said.

"You don't even know her!" I stomped up to my room and slammed the door. A few minutes later my mom came in and sat on my bed.

"Ulrich, you know your father didn't mean that." She said.

"He sure sounded convincing to me." I replied.

"But he wasn't. Your father loves you somewhere in his heart. He's proud of the choices you're making."

"Uh huh. Yeah. And I'm not a Lyoko Warrior."

"Ulrich-"

"Mom, please. I know why dad is like this. He wants me to be like he was at my age. He wants me to be the perfect son."

"I'll just leave you to yourself." My mom left the room. I went back to staring out the window. My little sister came in a while later.

"Ulwich, what's wong? Who's Yumi?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo. Just a friend from France." I said. "Maybe you'll be able to meet her some day." It started to storm outside. A lightning crash made my sister yelp. I chuckled.

"Good ol' Duke." I said. "Why don't you sleep in here tonight, Kari? It might help you calm down."

"Tanks, Ulwich." She lay on the other side of the bed as I got into bed as well.

"Yumi, please don't forget me." I whispered as I drifted off to sleep.

Me: That's all for Xana's Apprentice! The sequel is already up and running, so please read and review for both stories!


End file.
